spiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Totally Spies
Sam, Clover and Alex are spies with their Mentor Jerry, well we'll talk about Sam she wears Green catsuit Red hair, with Clover who wears a Red Catsuit, and Blonde hair (not to Bright), and Alex cute kind girl in a Yellow catsuit, black hair (hispanic descent). ''that this show will rock your world if you watched it you can add images commets and facts that you know about the episode. '' Samantha (or Sam for short) has long, wavy red hair. She wears a green catsuit. She is the most intelligent, responsible, and mature of the girls. She always comforts the girls when they are in trouble. She also prevents the others from getting distracted. Loves the colors pink and purple1. Clover has medium-short, straight, blonde hair. She wears a red catsuit. Clover is a boy-crazy shopaholic and fashion fanatic. Mandy is her rival. She goes through many boys in the show, and she seems to care deeply about fashion and designer things. Though never confirmed, she loves the colors blue and red.2 Alexandra (or Alex for short) has short black hair, styled in a bob. She wears a yellow catsuit. Despite her clumsiness, Alex excels in athletics-- particularly in soccer. She is funny and always there for her friends. Though she is somewhat of a tomboy compared to Clover and Sam, Alex is just as eager when it comes to fashion and boys. She has a toy turtle named Ollie. She loves the colors yellow and orange. She hates Brittany. She is also Hispanic.3 Jerry is the founder and administrator of WOOHP (World Organization Of Human Protection). He is a middle-aged, very serious British gentleman. He finds means of transporting the girls to their headquarters, briefs them on their missions, distributes their gadgets, and provides mission support with information or direct involvement. He often annoys the girls with his attitude and constant missions but when in danger the girls are there to help. It is also known that he has trouble keeping his spy identity a secret from his nosy mother who has only been mentioned a few times in the season. Sam, Clover and Alex once noted that they dont listen to anyone but Jerry, and usually they dont even listen to him.4 G.L.A.D.I.S Gadget Lending And Distribution Interactive System. She was first introduced in the episode "Physics 101" as a gadget lending device, as the name suggests. She speaks with a female voice and appears to have a mind of her own, even sometimes claiming she is the true head of WHOOP.5 Mandy is the spies' rival (mainly Clover's). She's very spoiled and bratty. She and Clover are on the first place in who's the popular at Beverly High School, so they end up fighting who will be better. She fights with Clover for the boys. She's not very good at school and her mom grounds her until she pass any school subject.6 Category:Totally Spies Category:Sam Category:Clover Category:Alex Category:Mandy Category:Totally spies Category:Halloween Category:Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllll Category:Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff Category:Mediamass Category:Toonedia Category:Britney Category:Alyssa milano Category:Jennifer hale Category:Katie leigh Category:Katie griffin Category:Utada hikaru Category:Jada stevens Category:Grey delisle Category:Britney spears